


Oh Hell No // Crowley

by sirenbarnes



Series: Spn Imagines/ Preferences [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Imagines, Reader-Insert, Romance, SPN Imagines, complaining, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: Crowley isn’t too thrilled he found out that you joined TFW, with failed attempts in getting his demons to bring you back to him, he decides to confront you.Request: Hiiiiiii, I love your Spn imagine. I was wondering if you can do one where you’re Crowley’s daughter and Crowley’s being completely annoyed with the fact that you’ve joined the TFW because you wanna do some good. Thanks! :)- A





	Oh Hell No // Crowley

 

  


 

* * *

Crowley gripped the armrest tight, as he glared at the demon that was kneeling in front of him.

He failed to bring you back.

“You failed me yet again, all of you.” Crowley shouted, looking at the demons.

“We tired, we did, but she threatened to kill us, to torture us slowly.” The demon that was kneeling down spoke.

“I don’t care, if she threatens you, you were meant to bring her back to me, and all of you’s failed to do that.” Crowley shouted.

“With all due respect, she’s not fit to run this kingdom, I mean what demon decides to save a human being.” Another demon grumbled.

Crowley turned around looking at the demon, giving him the most deadly death glare.

“How dare you disrespect my daughter.” Crowley shouted, making the demon scoff.

The demon stepped forward, standing in front of Crowley.

“Your daughter’s loyalty hardly remains with us, she hardly gave two shits about hell, all she cares about is helping people, she’s not fit to run hell, unlike me I will rule hell, I will bow down to no one.” The demon declared.

Crowley gripped the edge of his suit, glaring at the demon, as he took out the angel blade, stabbing the demon with it.

“Does anyone else have any else to say about my daughter?” Crowley asked, gripping

All of them nodded no, averting their eyes to the ground.

“Now, since none of you could bring her back, I’m going to do it myself.” Crowley grumbled, putting the angel blade, back into his jacket pocket. He quickly disappeared making the demons let out a relieved sigh.

**_››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››_ **

Sam gave you a small smile, as he sat down next to you.

“I’m proud of you, for saving those people from all those demons, I mean you could have gone with them, or helped them, but you didn’t.” Sam spoke, looking at you.

“Thanks.” You mumbled. Adverting your gaze away from the stars to look at him.

“Y/n, I have to tell you something, something that will change us, and I understand if you don’t feel the same way, I just need to tell you.” Sam spoke only for your father to cut him off before he could say anymore.

“I’d hate to break up this is love fest but, I need a word with my daughter. ALONE.” Crowley grunted, making you and Sam look up at him in shock.

“Dad.” You gasped out, standing up quickly.

“Crowley.” Sam grunted, standing up as well, Sam quickly stood in front of you, making him roll his eyes.

Crowley flicked his wrist, sending Sam flying until he hit the ground.

“Now, sweetheart, I think it’s time for an overdue chat.” Crowley growled, his hand gripping your forearm. As the both of glared at each other.

“Don’t you get it, dad, I don’t want to rule hell, my views have changed, I want to save people, help them.” You spoke, as Crowley rolled his eyes.

Crowley narrowed his eyes.

“You listen here you little brat, I have given you so many chances, I even forgave you when you and that demon boyfriend of yours decided to over throne me,  but this is just crossing the line. So whatever game you are playing at will stop now, you are coming back to hell.” He demanded.

“No.” You shouted.

“Fine then, I guess there’s only one thing left to do, and that’s to kill you.” Crowley hissed.

You scoffed, tilting your head to the side, as you narrowed your eyes at him.

“Do it kill me, or are you going to stall again? Like you always do.” you sneered.

“Don’t touch her.” Sam shouted pulling you away from your father.

Crowley gave Sam a death glare, before his gaze turned towards you.

“Watch yourself y/n, because those Winchesters will turn on you before you know it.” Crowley spoke, before vanishing…

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, turning around to face you.

“I’m fine, Sam.” You sighed, turning around, only for Sam to turn you back around.

“You’re not fine, Y/n, you can talk to me.” Sam sighed.

“Just leave me alone, Sam.” You shouted, pushing him away from you. Turning around and walking away from him.

Sam looked on as you continued to walk away from him, his heart clenching tightly.


End file.
